The Two Times Arthur Tried to Kiss Ariadne
by itakethewords
Summary: ...And the one time she took charge. ::Complete::
1. Once

_**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! I've brought you another story! Most of you know my one-shot Inception fics, _A Complex_ and _Burn_ and my current multi-chapter fic _Shadows_, so most of you know what I'm all about. I'm going to use this to lighten up when I can't handle the darker theme of _Shadows_. Plus, I thought I'd try a cute, innocent bit. Don't do that too often..._  
_But don't worry. I'm not giving up on _Shadows_. I can do these simultaneously. I think. So, without further ado, please enjoy and remember to leave a review! _

_Disclaimer: I own only my own plot._

**_

* * *

_**

It was pouring rain and she was supposed to walk back to her apartment.

The others had left in a hurry, Friday night beckoning, save Arthur. He'd been so engrossed in his research and fine details that he'd barely noticed when Eames rushed out and barely raised his head to the noise of Ariadne packing away her own work.

But when she opened the warehouse door and kept it open, he looked up, worried. She knew better than to keep the door open for others to look in if the curiosity got to them. Her back was to him, one hand on the door, the other hanging limply at her side, and she just stood there.

"Ariadne?"

He heard a faint _yeah_ from her, but she didn't make a motion to move. Curious, he tossed down his pen and came up behind her. When he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, he asked, "What's wrong?" The only thing his eyes could see were the shadows and softened edges of the surrounding buildings, masked thanks to the heavy rain.

"Do we have an umbrella or something around the workshop?" she asked, distracted. Arthur only needed a moment to think and had to tell her the unfortunate news. "Oh, alright... Maybe I'll just wait here til the rain ends, then." She shut the door and walked past Arthur towards her little room. Arthur followed, stopping at his forgotten work.

He sat down and began methodically organizing and packing it away in their proper folders and his briefcase. "This is supposed to last into tomorrow, you know." He looked up, startled, when he heard a heavy _thunk_ come from her desk. Leaning back in his chair, he saw her head against the flat surface. He winced.

Standing, Arthur threw on his coat, picked up his bag and walked over to the architect. "Ariadne, let's go. I can give you a ride."

"You have a car?" Her voice was muffled from her face half pressed up against the table.

"I knew it would rain today, so I came prepared, yes. Come on." He nodded in the door's directed and started walking, knowing she'd follow.

They walked under the eaves of the building until they came across Arthur's sleek foreign car in the alleyway. One click of a keychained button and the doors were open and they were both nearly flinging themselves within the dry confines. Arthur tucked his briefcase in the backseat as Ariadne busied herself with her seatbelt and tucking her hands under her arms for warmth. He turned on the car, quickly making for the heater and his own seatbelt before pulling out of the alley and heading for the main road.

"Do I need to tell you my address or do you know it already with your sleuthing skills?" Ariadne joked, flexing her fingers in front of the blasting hot air.

"I already know it, of course. What kind of point man would I be otherwise?" _Of course_, she thought. She chuckled at his small, joking smirk.

Ariadne was quiet during the relatively short drive. She kept her eyes out the window, musing. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Arthur glancing at her on occasion, worry creasing his brow. She wanted to ask him what the matter was, but she didn't want to ruin the comfortable silence between the two of them.

Despite not talking, it really was surprisingly a content silence. The kind of air around them mirrored a strong friendship, trust that she knew was something she'd earned from him. She was flattered by this, despite their only knowing each other for a year now, seeing each other on and off during various jobs.

When they pulled up to the corner of her street, he parked and watched as she made sure she had all her belongings. She fumbled around a bit, barely noticeable, hoping he wouldn't want to come in. She knew it was rude, but it would all look cheap next to Arthur's fine tastes.

She went to open the door quickly so the fine leather wouldn't get soaked, but his hand on hers stopped her. He looked troubled, as if he was struggling to say something important. She could see, just as his mouth opened, the indecision in his eyes.

"Your forehead..." he murmured, frowning.

Her fingers went to her head, and she winced. Then she remembered banging her head on her work table in a fit on frustration.

"I didn't know you had the dramatics in you," Arthur chuckled, bringing his hand up and ghosting his own fingers along her tender skin. "Then again, you do turn worlds upside down."

"Nothing screams dramatic like that, huh?" Ariadne breathed out, suddenly afraid to move.

She watched Arthur's eyes, still so indecisive, and forgot to pay attention to his fingers, which were trailing down, along her jaw. "Arthur?"

He brought his face closer to hers, hovering close. Ariadne held still, as unsure as him. But at the last second, she saw fear flicker across his face. His lifted his head and left a quick peck on her bruised forehead.

"Sorry, Ariadne. If I'd known you'd resort to hurting yourself, I'd have offered you the ride sooner." He chuckled, reached over her and opened her door. "I'll see you in the afternoon tomorrow, okay?"

Ariadne, dumbstruck, shook her head mentally, and hopped out of the car, slamming the door. Arthur took off quickly. She watched him until even his taillights were washed away, remembering she was standing in the pouring rain when several particularly cold drops slid down the back of her shirt.

Running to her building, her mind raced, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

******_A/N_**_: Hate to say it, but I'm such a tease. What do you think the next scenario is? Hm? Let me know in a review!_


	2. Twice

_**Author's Note**: Hey there! Back with more for you guys! I am just overwhelmed with the response this story got! It's amazing! Thank you all sooo much, those are are leaving reviews! I totally appreciate all of them and love some of the suggestions I'm getting, too!_

_This chapter has totally kicked my behind for the last 24 hours. The whole reason being Chapter 6 of _Shadows_. That was definitely a wild ride. If you haven't read that story of mine yet, why? Go do it! But I hope all of you enjoy! The more reviews I get on this chapter, the more inclined I'll be to give you guys the big finale before the weekend! _

_Disclaimer: I own only my own cute little plot here._

* * *

She was barhopping with her friends. Spending quality time with them.

Well, quality time with quality liquors.

They'd gone to a few hot nightclubs and some dingy bars and now, at one in the morning, were spending a few quieter moments at a classier establishment. Her friends were quite tipsy, but she'd been holding back, remembering that she had to meet with Eames in the morning and a hangover wasn't what she necessarily wanted to greet her co-worker with.

About forty-five minutes after their arrival, her friends needed more drinks and she offered to grab them. At the bar, she noticed someone at the end, back to her and the bartender. In the back of her head, she felt a sense of familiarity from them.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" the bartender asked, shaking her out of her contemplation.

She whipped her head back to the bar. "Oh, Coke and Redbull and a pomegranate Sangria. Please." She pulled out her money and he mixed the drinks and paid him, including a tip, and headed back to their table.

"Ariadneeee," her friend Lisa greeted her.

She smiled. "Lisaaaaa. What's up?"

"Nothing, just saying hi!" Ariadne rolled her eyes and handed her and Claire their drinks.

The three of them sat, talking mostly. Something they hadn't been able to do in the loud clubs and the packed, seedy joints. At several points, guys had taken advantage of Lisa and Claire's drunken states and gotten dances with them on the floor below them. Ariadne politely declined every offer she received, content to watch over her less than careful friends.

While her friends were dancing, she went and came back from the bar with a drink of her own and saw the man who's back she'd seen sitting at their table. When she came up to her chair, she tapped him on the shoulder and set her drink down. "Is there something you need?" she asked.

He turned and Ariadne knew her earlier thought of it being... Well, it just wasn't him. She was suddenly glad she hadn't thought to go over there and make a fool of herself. "Hello lovely. I thought I'd ask you for a dance. The bartender said you'd been staring at me earlier." He grinned wide and stood, taking her arm. "Always love pretty ladies." He winked.

Ariadne planted her feet to keep him from dragging her any further. "Wait a minute," she said. He paused, irritation flashing over his handsome face. "I've seen you before. Tonight, I think."

"You did..." he conceded.

"And I told you no earlier too. At the nightclub in the Latin Quarter. Back off," she tried to shake his hand off her arm, but his grip tightened.

"All I want is one dance. Then you can see you if want to tell me no again," his voice tried to be smooth but it was laced with threat and promise.

"Ariadne, there you are!"

She left her other hand being taken, her fingers lacing with a warm hand. On her other side, Arthur stood smiling thinly at the other man, who dropped her arm like it was a hot plate. He pulled her toward him a little closer, away from the man who'd been harassing her. "Arthur?"

She couldn't help it. She was so confused.

What was he doing here?

She must have voiced her question aloud since she heard him answering in an affectionate tone.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Sorry I'm late." He pecked her cheek, then looked once more to the man. "Did you need anything?" His tone dismissive and on edge. Angry, the man sneered at them both before stalking to the bar behind Arthur, bumping into him on his way.

"Arthur, where did you come from?" He guided her to sit as she spoke, taking the seat across from her.

He looked at her appraisingly and gave her a dark chuckle. "I've been at the bar for the last twenty minutes. Are you okay?"

She nodded, looking around for her friends, giving up when she saw both of them draped on a man, each. "Thank you for...well, whatever that was." She rubbed her forehead, looking down and noticing Arthur still held her hand. She didn't bother to change his grasp. Over his shoulder, she could see the jerk sitting a few tables behind them, watching their moves and conversation. "He's watching me," she murmured to Arthur, casting her eyes downward.

She felt him stiffen. "You like trouble, don't you?" He chuckled and brought himself closer to her, leaning over the table. "Lean in a little, look only at me. If he thinks we're focused on each other, he will leave."

"This feels a bit like déjà vu," she murmured, laughing a bit under her breath. He chuckled and tried to discreetly inch closer to her.

She noticed.

"What brings you to this bar tonight, Ariadne?" he asked, watching her.

She nodded in a random direction. "My friends and I were catching up... But I'm afraid they've got their hands full." As she spoke, she watched his dark eyes take on a light of determination.

"Its nearly three am, shouldn't you be in bed? You and Eames work in the morning."

"You're not coming in?" She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

He shook his head. "I have some scouting to do. I should be coming in right when you guys finish... So no funny business." He tried to hide a grin, but failed.

Ariadne gave a loud laugh, pulling back a little. Leaning back in, she unconsciously glanced over Arthur's shoulder again. Sobering, she groaned, "He's still looking."

"Then give me a kiss."

"What?" She froze.

"A kiss will scare him off. Trust me."

She scoffed. "You know this how?"

"I'm a guy. Is this really so unappealing to you?" he asked, amused.

She leaned in, waiting for him to join her. Faintly, she thought she could hear someone calling her name, but her senses were zeroing in on the small bubble, the atmosphere she and Arthur had created. As he leaned in, she could feel his breath on her lips, his scent invaded her mind. And when his lips, his warmth, was just a hair away, she heard,

"Ariiiiii!"

Ariadne jerked away, looking around. Coming up to their table, Claire was dragging a barely conscious Lisa. "What happened?" she asked, standing. She heard Arthur's chair scrape against the floor as he stood and joined their circle.

"She got sick and passed out in the bathroom. I think we're done for the night," said Claire, looking much more sober than she had half an hour ago.

"Let's get a cab and get her home, okay?" Arthur suggested calmly, taking Lisa's other side and motioning for Ariadne to lead them all out the door.

Ariadne was able to flag a cab after a few minutes and watched as they put Lisa in. "Claire, go back to her apartment and watch over her, okay? I've got to work in the morning, so I'm going the opposite direction." Claire nodded and climbed in, shoving Lisa over with little grace.

"Tomorrow. Call me." She nodded to Arthur, who was talking to the driver in fluent French.

She made a face, but nodded in agreement.

After the cab took off with her friends, Arthur came to stand next to her, quiet.

"I'm sorry your night was ruined," she said to him quietly. She glanced at him when he chuckled.

"Well," he started, " it wasn't the night I was expecting, but it's okay. Definitely was interesting." He gave her a kind smile as another cab pulled up. Opening the door, her turned to give her a look she couldn't discern. "Go home, Ariadne. Get some rest."

"Um.. Okay. Goodnight, Arthur." She slid in and watched him at the curb until the cab turned the corner.

Once she was out of sight, Arthur let out a breath and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Another time, then," he murmured to himself.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well? What are you waiting for? Leave that review!_

_Got a cute story recommendation for everyone. It's called _Kick 'n Kiss_ by The Anonymite!_


	3. The Promise

_**Author's Note**: Here it is. The end. I know I promised this almost a week ago, but I just started a new job and it wore me out. To make up for it, I went and added to the story a bit and fleshed it out for all of you. I hope all of you enjoy the final chapter._

_This story originally just kept my mind from spiraling into the void while I wrote Arthur's chapter in _Shadows_ and it did just that. While these stories aren't my typical thing, it was still fun to write something out of my comfort zone._

_Also, I'd like to thank all of you for the overwhelming response I got for this story. All the readers, reviewers, and people who put me on alert. You're all wonderful. Thank you!_

_Now, please read, enjoy and PLEASE leave a review, telling me what you thought!_

* * *

Two years ago.

It had been two years since Ariadne had seen Dom Cobb.

She had no idea if the others had been in contact with him, but besides the occasional inquiry via Miles, she had no idea what the restart of this life had come to.

So when she received a phone call from him one spring evening, informing her that he and his children were spending some time in their grandparents' home in France and he wanted her and a few others to stop by for a visit, needless to say she was surprised. Pleasantly.

A cozy home just outside Paris.

Ariadne found herself admiring the elegant design and the sprawling green lawn that was littered with toys. She went to the door to knock and found if being thrown open by a blonde girl a little shorter than herself.

"Oh! Um, hello. You must be Phillipa?" Ariadne rushed out, suddenly all nerves. Phillipa stared at her a moment, then smiled.

"You're Ariadne?"

A little boy came running up behind her and stared up at Ariadne, grabbing his sister's shirt and tugging on it. "Let's go!"

"Hold on, James! Daddy!" Phillipa tossed her head back and shouted into the house.

Cobb walked through the foyer, curiosity evident in his voice. "Who's at the door? I thought you two were going out to play? Ariadne!"

Caught in an abrupt hug, she stiffened a moment before relaxing in Cobb's arms. Used to his professional demeanor, this open and affectionate version of a man she trusted with her life was something wholly unexpected. But she was glad for him, because this meant he'd truly moved on and was living for himself and his children.

"Hey, Cobb. Thank you for inviting me here. This place is...something else."

He motioned for her to come in and shooed his kids outside, who ran straight for the back of the house. "Oh, its nice to see you again. I sort of missed all of you. But, I wouldn't trade any part of what I have now, either."

He lead her through a screen door to a patio just off the kitchen, where Miles sat, drinking tea and animatedly discussing something with Eames, who's back was to the door. When Miles saw her appear from behind Cobb, he gave her a genuine smile.

"Ah, my best student has arrived. It's good to see you, Ariadne!" He lifted himself from the wicker couch and took both her hands in his and squeezed them warmly.

Eames turned in his seat and grinned at her. "I should have known if he was bothering to invite me that he'd tell you to tag along. Hello, darling." He took her and and tugged her down to him, surprising her. She nearly toppled over the back of the chair, but caught herself in time. As she went to straighten herself, she heard him whisper quietly in her ear, "Just thought I'd warn you, dear. _He_ is coming as well."

He chuckled as she furiously blushed and took her arm from the Brit. Several months before, they'd both worked together with a point man named Daniel for a quick job. While she'd been under and sharing a dream with him, helping build his dream, projections of a certain suit-wearing, dark-haired point man had kept popping up. Something Eames had noticed immediately.

And teased her relentlessly over.

Ariadne found her seat next to Cobb and caught up with the others and listened rapturously over the affectionate tales Dom told about his children. Miles talked about how none of his newest students were living up to his expectations, yet. "I have hope for them, though," he added with a chuckle as James came to him, handed him a bouquet of weeds, then ran off once more.

Eames told Ariadne about the two extractors that had been to the house before she'd shown up. Lucy and Nolan were two of the oldest in the network and had trained quite a few in the business, apparently.

"Hate to interrupt, but I've got to use the bathroom, guys..."

Cobb stood and took her to the door. "Down the hall on your right, the second door. The place isn't big, so you shouldn't get lost."

"My home is a bit on the small side," Miles laughed.

When she finished, she took her time getting back to the others. Taking a moment to look at the photos that lined the hallway walls, she sound a story splayed out for her. Miles family, people she didn't know, were smiling at her. Happy times, gatherings, children forced to sit still for portraits. Memories that she saw were well-preserved and cherished. She lifted one of a woman with two babies and stared at her beaming face.

Not a speck of dust rested on the frames.

And Ariadne was overcome with a sudden longing for memories. For moments that could never be forgotten.

"Ever curious, aren't you?"

She jumped and let out a squeak, startled. She spun around and saw Arthur, who was wearing his signature grin and leaning against the wall. "Arthur!"

He chuckled. "Sorry." Coming to stand by her, he bent down and began picking up broken glass. Taking a step back, she realized that she'd dropped the frame she'd been holding.

"Oh no," she muttered, also bending down and checking the photos. They were all thankfully intact and unmarred.

"Are you okay? You were lost in thought. I'd called your name out, but you hadn't answered." Arthur stood, hands full of glass shards, and lead Ariadne to the kitchen. She watched as he wrapped the glass up before sticking it in the trash before answering.

"I'm fine. I was just distracted, I guess." She propped the frame against a row of canisters and looked at the faces once more before turning to Arthur. "Did you just get here?"

He grinned down at her before pouring himself a glass of wine that he pulled from the fridge. "I've been here for nearly half an hour. The others asked me to see if you'd gotten lost. Or possibly distracted." He chuckled before bringing the glass to his lips.

They stood in the kitchen, talking casually and keeping things light. Ariadne watched him the whole time. She finally took in the casual state of his dress. He was still clothed in nice, expensive-looking clothes, but it was all laid back and something Ariadne had never seen on him before.

His face.

His face was more open. Expressive.

It radiated warmth.

Something in the back of her mind poked at her memories, willing her to remember something. His face had triggered a feeling in the back of her mind that made her stomach simultaneously clench and fill with thousands of butterflies. She went to speak, but she was interrupted by a squeal of laughter and two blonde heads running into the kitchen.

James chased Phillipa around the room several times in a loop before she bolted out, towards the hallway with him quick on her heals. He'd been carrying a handful of worms.

Arthur looked shocked, a small grin forming at the display of sibling play.

Watching his lips quirk upward, Ariadne was overcome with a sense of urgency. The feeling she'd gotten the last time she'd seen him outside of work, all her thoughts and worries and everything in between rushed over her in a sense of determination.

"Arthur?"

He turned from watching the doorway to face the petite woman. "Yes?"

When had Ariadne gotten so close to him? Had they always been standing so close?

He could smell her perfume; light, unobtrusive to the senses. Her eyes were like polished wood. Strong. Full of determination and utter fear.

Like he'd been so many months ago. The memory sparked in his mind the same moment her lips touched his.

Hesitant, soft.

Minutely, he opened his mouth more, moved his hand up to hold her head close.

"Ewwwwww!"

They sprung apart, putting half the room between them as they looked around for the interruption.

James was pointing an empty, dirty shovel at both of them, looking as if he'd just discovered a pool of cooties. Phillipa came around the corner quickly. "What's 'eww', James?"

She looked at both Ariadne and Arthur for a moment before her face lit up in a moment of clarity. A grin quickly covered her face. "Come on, let's go bug daddy!" She grabbed his free hand and dragged him away, promising him a cookie if he hurried.

Ariadne watched them go, a hand covering the blush on one of her cheeks. Arthur pushed off the counted and walked over to her, taking her hand from her face and folding his fingers around hers.

"You beat me to it tonight," he murmured, putting on a small grin.

She was quiet a moment before looking up at him, her grin much larger. "I had to. If we kept playing this little game, it'd be another two years before we kissed again."

Arthur laughed, loud and throaty, which made Ariadne shiver.

"Are you going to make me wait again, Arthur?" she asked, playfulness spiking her voice like a tempting drug.

She barely finished his name before his lips collided with hers, eagerly taking them for himself. Her hands went straight for his slicked back hair, his hands for her waist. They heard a giggle from the hallway and when Arthur tried to pull back, Ariadne held him firm to her, only slowing down the kiss to somewhat chaste pecks.

They separated slightly, him keeping his hands on her sides, she kept hers on his upper arms. Catching their breath, they kept their eyes locked on one another for what seemed like ages.

"Well, its about time," drawled Eames, who had a hand on Phillipa's shoulder. The little girl had a hand on her mouth, stiffing her giggles. She and her brother had obviously said something to the others outside when they'd run off. The Brit had a grin not unlike a satisfied house cat.

Cheeks on fire, Ariadne hid her face in Arthur's chest, which shook with a chuckle.

"Eames, go take Phillipa to her father, please."

He mock saluted and turned himself and the little girl towards the back door, stage-whispering a thanks for telling him what she'd seen.

Arthur took Ariadne's hands and lifted them to his lips, placing light kisses on the knuckles. As he finished, she lifted her head, her lips searching for his.

"I promise not to wait so long in between kisses," he whispered, making her grin.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well? I hope it lived up to all your expectations. I know it's a bit abrupt in terms of endings, but I wanted to keep this at three chapters. And I know I could have wrote another chapter or two. But I need to keep my limits in check. Please don't hesitate to leave a review! They make me crazy happy and inspire me to keep posting things here. I hope you all enjoyed the story!_


End file.
